Love and Betrayal
by silveryoko718
Summary: Kurama's little popstar sister decides to give him a visit. But what happens when Hiei starts to fall for this sister of his. Summary sucks but story does not. please read and review.
1. Jatoni

Kon-nichiwa, people. This is my very first fic.Just a lil' something I was thinking of while I was bored. It's a bit short but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, I repeat, do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters at all.

**I. Jatoni **

Kurama and Hiei are sitting in the said fox's room...

"Kurama, are you finish with that silly little ningen contraption yet?" Hiei glares at him.

"If you mean my book, I'm on the last page. You're so impatient," Kurama siad looking over his shoulder from the desk. He then stood up and began to walk over to the brooding Jaganshi. "What are you in such a hurry for anyway, Hiei?"

"Look, you wanted me to come over, remember? And I doubt it was to sit and watch you read so what do you want?

Kuramaput his book down and turns to Hiei. "Ok. Now, my sister is coming to Japan," hesaid crossing his fingers and putting them in his lap.

Hiei continues to stare at him."Yeah..so?"

"I'm getting to that!" Kurama yells impatiently. "My little sister's flying in tonight. Ya know, she's a popstar and all. Since I'm going to be in school, I need you, my friend, to watch over and protect her." he explains. He takes a breath, "So will you do it?"

Hiei stares at him questioningly for a couple minutes. Awkward silence. "You want me to baby sit your little sister?" he says harshly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hiei, she's far from a baby. Believe me."

"Alright, but you owe me big time."

Kurama smiles an understanding when they hear a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in, Shuiichi," a sweet voice calls, while the door slowly opens. A tall, slender girl walks in. Her hair was black, Kurama's similar shape, and fell down to her lower back. She turns her big blue eyes towardher big brother fox, then she leapsand gives him a big hug and a kiss on his equally slender cheek.

"Ah, Shuiichi, I've missed you so much!" she bellowed happily as she continues to squeezethe life out of Kurama.

"I've missed you too, Jatoni. Now please get off, I can't breathe."

"Oh. Gomen, Shuiichi." She turns and spots Hiei who seemed to be overwhelmed with something, blushing slightly. "Oh, I didn't know you had company, I wouldn't have barged in like that," she says turning to her brother again.

Kurama smiles forgiveness and introduced Jatoni to the koorime. "Jatoni, thisis my friend Hiei."

She turned back to Hiei and holds her hand out to shake his. "Kon-nichiwa, Hiei-chan."

The said demon in seemed to be in a daze as he his fiery eyes bore into her sapphire but he shookher hand all the same and breathed a "Hi."

Shelowers her hand and turns back to her brother. "Well, Shuiichi, I'll see ya dinner." She walks to the door then spins around again. "Hiei, it was nice meeting you," she said bowing. Then, she walks out the door shutting the door behind her.

"Hiei? Hiei, wake up," Kurama says as he grabs Hiei's nose. "What was that for?" Hiei asked, slapping Kurama's hand away.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, so when do you want me to start?" Hiei said facing the window.

"Tomorrow morning, when she leaves. She's supposed to be going shopping," Kurama says looking at him suspiciously.

"Alright." With that said Hiei dissappeared into the night.

* * *

Hiei walks down the nigenkai filled street thinking to himself... 

_So that was his sister. Wow, she's beautiful. How long can I watch her and restrain myself? Shit, this is going to be harder than i thought._

I hope that was good. Please read and review. Arigatou.


	2. Peeping Tom and Getting to know Her

Hi again and welcome to the 2nd chapter. I saw that review and made this chapter ALOT longer. No, really. It's extremely long. I fused my chapters together, ya know, but it was only two chapters! I don't know what happened. Just got longer. I got bored. Anyway, I hope it is to your liking now.

**II. Peeping Tom**

The next morning Kurama and Jatoni are sitting at the table in the kitchen having breakfast.

"So, Shuiichi, how's school been," she says looking at him with excitement and interest.

"Everything has been fine, So how has work been?" asked Kurama.

"Great!" she said with a broad smile. "My next CD's being released next month."

"Nice to see you've been working hard, keep it up," he smiled slighly. "Jatoni, I have a question to ask you. Why do you call me Shuiichi when youknow I'm Youko Kurama?"

She blushes out of embarrassment. "I know..but..I've been calling you that for so long, it's kind of hard to stop. I'll call you Kurama if you like. Shuiichi around mom. Ok."

They look at eachother in agreement.

"Well, I should be getting off to school. Catch ya later," he says giving his kid sister a two finger solute goodbye as he leaves the house.

Jatoni cleans off the table and washes their dishes. She walks into the living room of the empty house and decides to pop one of her CDs into the stero and take a bath. She walks to her and picks out what she would wear. She settles for a small black t-shirt and a jean mini skirt with ruffles, then, she goes to her sock drawer to get everything else.

The slender black-haired girl went to the bathroom and ran some water. Stripping off the clothes she already had on, and slips into the bath giving a sigh of relief to the warmness of the water.

Little did she know, a certain short jaganshi was watching from outside of the window performing his duties that Kurama set him to do. A massive nosebleed dribbling from his nose and a hot blush on his cheeks. He infactcould see every movement from his perch on the tree branch.

Jatoni began to wash herself.

Hieitried to turn his head but he couldn't look away. In the back of his mind he was seriously scolding himself. He knew that if Kurama saw him he surely would die.

_So his name is Hiei, huh? He's a cute one. I hope I can see him again_, Jatoni thought to herself oblivious of the peeping tom outside her window. She sighs again and stands out of the tub. She turns to fetch herself a towel and glances out of the window, seeing a dark figure. She moves closer to see what it is but it's gone in a flash and soon she dismisses it from her mind. "Must have been a bird." She wraps her yellow towel around herself and oes to her room to get dressed.

* * *

Jatoni locked the door behind her as she leaves the house. Hiei, in his usual spot in the tree, watches as she exits. She walks towards the city and Hiei follows. She walks passed an antique shop and a vase catches her eye so she decides to take a look inside_. I wonder what they wouldall like for a present? _She walks in and starts to browse around. 

Hiei watches her through the store window then he looks down to think to himself._Kami, I still can't believe that that beautiful creature is one of those pathetic ningen._ He looks up and panics as he realizes that the beautiful creature he spoke of was staring out of the window directly at him. She walks out hurriedly and speaks to him before he had a chance to run away. "Hey, Hiei, 'sup."

He knew he could disappear right and front of her and leave but he seemed not to want to. He didn't respond to her.

She tries to continue the would-be conversation. "Are you shopping too?" she says sweetly.

He looks at her and blushes but still says nothing.

"Hiei, are you ok? You look red." She puts her hand to his cheek to feel his temperature. He blushes even harder. "Well, you don't have a fever." she states concerned.

"Oh..no...I'm ok," Hiei finally found his choked voice.

"Good. Are you hungry, Hiei? I know a really good place to eat. C'mon let's go,"she grabbed his hand and ran toward a resturant.

They're sitting at the table waiting for their food to arrive...

"So, Hiei, how long have you known my brother?"

Still red and his mindstill clouded by her beauty he answers, "Um...I've known him ever sincewe met in the Makai." He suddenly covers his mouth realizing his mistake.

"It's ok, Hiei."

_She seems to say my name an awful lot_, Hiei mused.

"I know my brother's a youko, I saw him transform by accident. So he just told me."

They sit in awkward silence for a few minutes until Hiei decided to speak up.

"So, what did you think of him after he told?" heasked_. She probably was so afraid shepissed herself. Silly ningen._

"I was amazed. I hugged him and screamed in his ear ' Fuckin' Awesome!'" She laughed histerically and added. "He thought that I would be afraid of him but I thought it was cool. He didn't like it, though, when I kept playing with his ears and braiding his hair and tail." She wondered to herself reminiscing about that time. "So, Hiei, what about you?"

Hiei finally opens up and becomes his calm, collective, hard-core self once again. "What about me?" he asked again. More flirtatious.

Now, it was Jatoni's time to blush. "Um..I mean..there's something mysterious about you. It makes you seem so...cool." she summed up.

Their casual talk ended when the waiter brought them their food. Smiling politely, giving them each their plates and walking away after bowing. They both dug through the food like they haven't eaten in days. Her manners seemed to be the same as his. After their meal, they got up to leave the dimly lit resturant.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jatoni asked curiously.

"Hmm, nothing. I guess. Are you going back to your shopping?"

"Ah, no, I'm a bit tired. Gonna head home. Care to join me?" she suggested.

Hiei smirked. "Sure."

They walked along for only a few minutes before they reached the Minamino residents.

"So, Hiei, I see you've stopped blushing." she giggled.

Hiei looked at her surprised and blinked a couple times. "Huh?"

She smiles. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I only put on that stupid little school girl act so I can see you blush. You looked so cute, I couldn't help myself."

Hiei took all of this in and chuckled. "That was a mean thing to do," he said, completely out of character.

She laughs and apolizes but still states why she did it. They finally get to the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," she said, turning the key in the doorknob.

"Yeah, it was fun," he nearly winced when he realized what came out of his mouth. Luckily, she was already in the house.

Once inside, she automatically walked to her brother's room, but not before saying hi to her mother, cleaning the kitchen. She knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Jatoni, when you knock you have to wait for the person to invite in," Kurama said getting up from his desk and walking over to her.

"I'll remember that next time," she said furrowing her thin eyebrows.

"Besides that, did you have fun today?" he says with a warm smile.

"Oh, yes, I had a blast. I spent the whole day with Hiei."

Kurama's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Oh really. And what exactly did you two do?"

She plops, face first, onto her brother's bed and explains the whole days event to him.

Not hearing any wrongful act he asked suspiciously, "That all?"

"Yes. And he's so cute and mysterious," she responds dreamily.

Kurama's eyebrow gave yet another twitch. "So, you like him, do you?"

She blushes. "Yes,I guess you could say that." She turns to look at the fury shown on his face. "It's not like we go out, it's just a little crush, it'll be gone soon." She waved her hands in her defence.

"I'll see you downstairs later," Kurama stated, opening the door for his sister to leave. She did wondering why her brother was upset. He slowly shut the door behind her. _Me and Hiei have some talking to do._

Wow, now that was long. I mean I know I said it was long...but...that was LONG. Anyway, I hoped you like that LONG chapter. And I'm gonna keep sayin' it's LONG 'till I get over it. Please R/R.


End file.
